Some devices may allow a user to provide voice input to identify a particular product of interest. Further, some devices may allow a user to scan a barcode or other visual identifier of a product. However, there are limitations associated with both voice input systems and barcode scanning systems. For example, some items may be difficult to describe precisely by voice, and barcode scanners may present difficulties in certain situations (e.g., when product packaging including the barcode is not available).